closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Eon Productions
Background: Eon Productions (also known as Eon Productions Ltd. and Albert R. Broccoli's Eon Productions Ltd.)was founded in 1961 by film producers Albert R. "Cubby" Broccoli and Harry Saltzman. The studio would have their films released by United Artists Pictures. The studio's first film was Dr. No, the first film in the James Bond series, and was released the following year. Saltzman would sell his share in Eon to United Artists in 1975, and they would remain as a partner with Broccoli until 1986. Broccoli's children, Michael G. Wilson and Barbera Broccoli currently operate the company. Danjaq LLC is the copyright holder for the studio's films and is their parent company. The studio did not use a logo until 1965. 1st Logo (December 9, 1965-June 12, 1967) Logo: It is simply an in-credit text notice that says "AN EON PRODUCTION" in the style of the credits. Variant: On Thunderball, "RELEASED THRU UNITED ARTISTS" appears under the logo. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The ending theme to the film. Availability: Can be seen only on the James Bond films Thunderball and You Only Live Twice. Scare Factor: None, can be raised to Low depending on what you think of the credit designs. 2nd Logo(December 9, 1969-June 24, 1981, May 22, 1985-June 27, 1987) Logo: After the film is complete or at the beginning or end of the closing credits, "MADE BY EON PRODUCTIONS LIMITED" appears with credits to areas that were used in the film. Variants:*On On Her Majesty's Secret Service, Moonraker, For Your Eyes Only, A View to a Kill and The Living Daylights "Limited" is abbreviated as "Ltd." *On The Spy Who Loved Me, "Made by" appears above the Eon Productions credit instead of being on the same line. *Also on A View to a Kill, with the exception of the first letters in each word (except by), the words are in lowercase letters. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Same as the previous logo. Availability: Can be seen on all James Bond films starting with On Her Majesty's Secret Service and ending with The Living Daylights. However, the logo was not seen on Octopussy. Scare Factor: Same as the previous logo. 3rd Logo (November 13, 1995-) Logo: Same as the variant of the previous logo from A View to a Kill, only instead of being superimposed over the background of end of the film it is on a black background after the credits have finished. Variant: On Skyfall ''all of the words are in all capital letters. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None or the ending theme of the film. Availability: Can be seen on all James Bond films starting with ''GoldenEye. Scare Factor: None. 4th Logo (December 6, 1997-October 23, 2012) Logo:The words "ALBERT R. BROCCOLI'S EON PRODUCTIONS LIMITED presents" appear superimposed over the beginning of the opening sequence of the film. The logo appears as: ALBERT R. BROCCOLI'SEON PRODUCTIONS LIMITEDpresents' Variants:*On Casino Royale (2006 version) and ''Skyfall ''"Limited" is shortened to "Ltd." On the latter presents has a capital p. *On Quantum of Solace all of the words are have their own line (although the top row appears as "Albert R.") and the words slide as they appear. Trivia: The reason why Albert R. Broccoli receives credit on this logo is because he had died the year before this logo debuted on it's first film, Tomorrow Never Dies. FX/SFX: None, except for the Quantum of Solace variant. Music/Sounds: The opening theme to the film. Availability: Can be seen on all James Bond films from Tomorrow Never Dies to Skyfall. This logo will likely appear on the next James Bond film,Spectre. Scare Factor: Same as the first two logos.